<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retaliation by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391142">Retaliation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, spike/valve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cybertronians develop their sexual organs differently. The spike comes first, and as they age, they lose function in their spike and develop the valve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Orion Pax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Retaliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orion walked back to his and Megatronus’ home from the Hall of Records. As he did, he kept looking over his shoulders to the dimly lit street behind him. </p>
<p>There were older mechs and femmes that he’d caught watching him at work. He was worried they may do something. He knew they didn’t like him.</p>
<p>Orion returned his optics forward, taking a deep breath. He’d been hired days ago and was the youngest archivist in the building as well as the only “spike mech” in the building. </p>
<p>He stopped at the flashing yellow light above the road, instinctively waiting for a carformer to pass that wasn’t there. </p>
<p>He went to cross, but something hit him from behind. He sprawled out on the street, dazed. Before he could get to his pedes, his attacker sat on his back, crunching his pelvic array into the cement.</p>
<p>“What are—?!”</p>
<p>“SHUT UP!” His attacker, a femme, demanded. “You scream and I disconnect your vocalizer!”</p>
<p>Orion whimpered, pressing his forehelm into the ground. </p>
<p>“Turn around and release your spike! Don’t make me ask again!”</p>
<p>He rolled over and was immediately pinned by the shoulders by the pink femme above him. Her panels were open and above his own. Her fluids were dripping onto his thighs. It burned.</p>
<p>“Pressurize this!” The pink femme demanded as her servos pulled at his limp spike. </p>
<p>Orion screamed, tears running down his faceplates at the assault. “Stop! Please! It hurts!”</p>
<p>She didn’t. She kept pulling until he felt tiny fibers in his spike rip.</p>
<p>“STOP—“</p>
<p>He lost his vocalizer to her claws.</p>
<p>“This poor thing will have to do for now,” she snarled, shoving his injured spike into her valve. “Oh...” she moaned. “That’s nice...”</p>
<p>He cried harder as her clenching valve crushed his spike.</p>
<p>“You never deserved the position you got...” the femme spoke through moans as she took her pleasure from him. </p>
<p>“You’re a young little whore who doesn’t know how to use his equipment!”</p>
<p>He wasn’t even in his body anymore. </p>
<p>“Ugh, I’m not gonna be able to overload...” she groaned and pulled off of him.</p>
<p>He laid there motionlessly. She kicked him in the side and he still didn’t move. </p>
<p>She took out a knife. She sliced his throat and left him to bleed out in the street.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had so much fun writing this! Feel free to tell my what you think in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>